Iron Heart et pattes de velours
by LilieMoonlightchild
Summary: Erebor est en crise. Appelé à la rescousse, Cupidon envoie ses troupes pour tenter de calmer la situation. Mais quand la seule personne disponible est un petit angelot qui tente de faire ses preuves, eh bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...
1. Prologue

**Salut salut ! **

**Voici le prologue de cette petite chose que j'ose qualifier de fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages, à part ceux non cités dans Bilbo le hobbit, appartiennent à J.R.R TOLKIEN. Je prends juste la liberté de m'amuser un peu avec.  
**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Prologue :**

- Mélusine, nous allons avoir besoin de tes services en Erebor !

Un vieil homme ressemblant vaguement au Père-Noël (longue barbe blanche, petites lunettes rondes et... euh, houla, une toge ?) chercha des yeux son petit angelo. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle quitte sans arrêt son poste ?

Il l'aperçu au loin, à l'abri derrière une petite dune de nuage rose en guimauve, allongée comme une bien-heureuse sur une chaise longue, les doigts de pieds vraisemblablement en éventail. Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé, sans chercher à être silencieux.

- Mélusine ! tonna-t-il.

Le regard dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil, la jeune femme n'abandonna pas la lecture du magasine officiel des anges "Touch the sky", rassemblant tous les potins, ruptures ou amourettes des célébrités terriennes. Elle se contenta de lever légèrement la tête (seul signe témoignant d'un quelconque intérêt lorsqu'elle était désappointée), signifiant à son maître qu'il avait toute son intention :

- Au risque de me répéter, commença-t-il, il faut que tu descendes en Erebor. Des charmantes petites personnes requièrent notre aide.

L'angelot ôta lentement ses lunettes et plongea ses yeux dans son supérieur, affichant un air ennuyé :

- Pas possible, assena-t-elle, je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Je me remets de ma visite sur Terre.

- En te dorant la pilule ?

- En tentant de guérir ma main ! Quelle idée avait vous eu de m'envoyer dans cette fac de médecine !

- Tu étais la seule disponible, tu le sais autant que moi.

- Mais je suis toujours la seule disponible, grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-que j'y peux si tous vos anges sont sans cesse occupés ? Quand je pense que je suis restée plus d'un mois là-bas, juste pour arranger une amourette à deux sesterces.

- Et tes efforts ont porté leurs fruits ? Demanda le vieil homme, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Mélusine détourna le regard, vexée que son maître ai déjà percé à jour son énième échec.

- Ces deux étudiants étaient des empotés. Je n'ai rien réussi à en tirer.

L'homme, qui s'avérait être l'archange Cupidon, s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, de façon à être à sa hauteur.

- Mélusine, fit-il doucement, je comprends que tu en ais assez d'être un angelot. Mais tu n'arriveras jamais à devenir un vrai ange si tu ne t'investis pas totalement dans tes missions.

- Mais je m'investis ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Pas assez. Tu n'as jamais réussi à former un couple durable à ce jour. Peut-être qu'en te concentrant plus sur ton travail, tu arriverais à faire des merveilles. Reconnait que tu as tendance à te laisser facilement distraire...

La jeune femme leva un regard grave. Elle avait conscience au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas pleinement à sa mission lorsqu'elle descendait sur Terre.

- Je tâcherai de m'améliorer maître. Mais je ne peux pas retourner au travail de sitôt.

Cupidon haussa un sourcil. Déposant son magasine, Mélusine ôta lentement un morceau de tissu qui maintenait sa main couverte. Une large coupure barrait sa paume. L'archange essuya un sursaut et attarda son regard sur la blessure. La plaie, à défaut d'être guérie, était assez vilaine, même si elle semblait désinfectée.

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Chirurgie, travaux pratiques. Un coup de scalpel malheureux.

Le maître parut ennuyé. Certes, Mélusine était blessée et méritait de rester ici quelques temps, mais Erebor semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide et tout le personnel du ciel était en mission. Tous sauf le dernier angelot. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, coûte que coûte.

Saisissant le lourd silence de son supérieur, Mélusine haussa un sourcil, une moue hautaine sur le visage.

- Dans ces conditions, vous comprendrez certainement qu'il serait regrettable que je quitte cet endroit, surtout que je n'ai pas reçue pas dose de soleil mensuelle. Je manque de vitamine D.

Cupidon soupira, sa virée dans cette fac de médecine lui montait vraisemblablement à la tête.

- D'autant plus, continua-t-elle, cela mettrait à mal votre réputation si l'on apprenait que vous envoyez des soldats blessés en mission...

Le maître afficha un air déterminé. Il connaissait suffisamment cette petite pour savoir qu'elle s'avérait être une belle manipulatrice à ses heures. Plusieurs fois il s'était laissé prendre à ce jeu. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il en fit le serment.

- Ma chère, la situation est grave en bas. J'ai besoin de mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup...

- Ils sont tous absents.

- Je suis au courant. Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc que j'ai besoin de mon meilleur personnel ou , étant donné la situation, du seul personnel disponible, c'est-à-dire vous.

La jeune fille ne releva pas la de son maître, habitué à servir de roue de secours dans les situations ennuyeuses.

- Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Erysdar ? Il a fait ses preuves non ? Et je suis sûre qu'il sera content de changer de coin. Il est toujours au même endroit le pauvre.

- Erys est sur Corusant ma chère. Il doit convaincre Anakin de laisser Obi-Wan tranquille, qui ne semble pas très réceptif à ses avances. Il ne sera pas de retour avant un bon moment, connaissant le tempérament des jedis.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Du coup il ne reste vraiment plus que moi ?

- Affirmatif. Et peut-être que... si tu mènes à bien ta mission, nous pourrions envisager une... promotion.

Mélusine leva un sourcil amusé :

- Croyez-vous que je suis pareille à un âne qui n'avance uniquement si on agite une carotte sous son nez ?

- Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que les récompenses ont des effets remarquables sur toi.

L'angelot pouffa doucement.

- Soit, dit-elle. J'irai à Erebor. Mais je veux ma semaine de vacances à mon retour. Ma visite sur Terre m'a épuisée.

Cupidon soupira :

- Tu sais bien que je n'y étais pour rien. C'est mon second qui t'y as envoyé.

- Peut-être. Mais si vous ne vous étiez pas absenté pour filer le parfait amour à Mykonos avec vos amant mystérieux, cela ne serait pas arrivé, répondit-elle effrontément.

La jeune femme se leva de son transat.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Le plus tôt serait préférable je pense.

- Où se trouve Erebor ?

Aïe. La question que le vieil homme redoutait tant. Il parut soudainement gêné.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Mélusine.

- En Terre du Milieu, souffla-t-il de façon presque inaudible

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- En Terre du Milieu ! Grogna-t-elle. Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais y retourner. Après ce qu'il s'est passé. Après la manière dont j'ai été traitée !

La fureur lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

- Voyons Mélusine, tempéra son maître, tâche d'être raisonnable. Erebor est à l'opposé de...

- Je vous en pris, ne dites pas son nom ! Assena-t-elle.

- Mais enfin calme-toi. Je te donne ma parole que tu ne verras aucune personne faisant référence à votre ancienne mission. De plus, les périodes sont différentes. De nombreux âges les séparent.

La jeune femme leva un regard chargé de colère contenue.

- J'ai votre parole ?

- Puisque je te le dis...

Un silence lourd s'installa.

- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de répondre aux besoins des habitants d'Erebor. Tâche de faire ton mieux et tout se passera bien.

En toute réponse, Mélusine lui offrit un petit sourire attristé qui fit légèrement mal au cœur à Cupidon . Il était rare de la voir dans cet état.

- Bien, dit-elle, j'irai à Erebor. Au revoir maître.

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre sans se retourner

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous avez aimé ? Un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout voire détesté ?**

**Une petite idée sur les couples à venir ? Et qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui semble avoir dégouté Mélusine de la Terre du Milieu ?**

**Une petite review ?**

**Avis, critiques (positives ou non :D), pronostics sur la suite, je prends tout !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut salut ! **

**Ca y est, voici le premier chapitre de cette petite fic.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages, à part ceux non cités dans Bilbo le hobbit, appartiennent à J.R.R TOLKIEN. Je prends juste la liberté de m'amuser un peu avec.  
**

**J'aimerais juste remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouter cette histoire à leur favoris ou alertes, mais aussi à ceux qui ont prit le temps de juste lire le prologue.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

-Nous remercions Balin de sa présentation exhaustive de notre bilan financier. S'il n'y a pas de questions, nous pouvons passer à l'étude du budget consacré à la réhabilitation de l'aile droite du palais.

Thorin attarda son regard sur ce qui se voulait être un conseil. La plupart des nains attablés somnolaient, la tête presque enfouie dans leur longue barbe (pour Balin, Oïn, Bifur et autres), dans leur moyenne barbe ( spécimens Ori, Fili et... bon bah Thorin lui-même) ou dans un léger duvet d'adolescent : caractéristique de Kili qui, en dépit de certaines remarques de nains conservateurs (n'est-ce-pas Gloïn ?), s'en accommodait fort bien. Nous citerons d'ailleurs ses propos : "A bas le dictat des poils ! C'est moins d'entretien : on ne passa pas trois heures à se faire des nattes dedans. Ça donne un petit air exotique qui plait beaucoup à ces dames, et en plus on ressemble un chouilla plus à un rôdeur, bref c'est la classe quoi..."

Mais revenons-en à Thorin qui, en dépit du respect profond qu'il voue à chaque membre du conseil, poussa un profond soupir et n'arriva qu'à attirer l'attention de Balin, toujours debout, semblant attendre les remerciements promis pour sa présentation exhaustive du bilan financier.

Un léger geste du roi lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours courir. Rien. Nous disons bien oh rien de rien ne parviendrai à réveiller le conseil.

Légèrement déçu, Balin regagna sa place avec lenteur, pendant que Thorin passait et repassait sa main dans sa barbe, réfléchissant.

Il pensait à ces douze nains, ces douze compagnons qui l'avait accompagné dans la reconquête d'Erebor. Il ne doutait pas de leur bravoure au combat, ni de leur loyauté. Mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien de les nommer membres du conseil (équivalent du conseil des anciens, mais Kili et Fili refusaient d'y participer si le nom ne changeait pas. Ah ces jeunes...). A l'évidence, ces guerriers n'avaient pas la moindre goutte de sang d'un homme politique dans les veines. Exception faite pour Balin, qui s'était révélé un bon négociateur et un fin stratège, mais aussi pour Ori, qui semblait avoir du potentiel en tant que cartographe.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait rien à en tirer de plus aujourd'hui, Thorin se leva, portant son regard sur l'infini, s'éclaircit la voix, en grand conquérant entraînant ses troupes à la bataille et prit une profonde inspiration :

-Le déjeuner sera servi dans un quart d'heure...

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Le roi en était parfaitement conscient : lors de leur quête, lorsque son autorité était remise en question par des séries de grognements plus ou moins intempestifs typiquement nains, que se soit à cause de la fatigue, de la pluie ou des gravillons dans les chaussure, il lui suffisait d'annoncer le repas (ou à défaut une pause) pour regagner l'humeur voire même l'estime de sa troupe.

Les nains se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, chacun leur tour, s'inclinèrent devant Thorin et lui murmurèrent des remerciements hâtifs, avant de filer vers la salle à manger.

Le roi esquissa un sourire dissimulé par sa barbe, devant la cacophonie qui émanait des guerriers. Ils étaient apparemment pressés de partir, se bousculant à la porte, ignorant le fait (mettons ça sur le compte de la faim) que celle-ci ne pouvait les laisser passer tous à la fois.

Constant que le conseil était terminé, Bilbo pénétra dans la salle par une porte dérobée et alla se poster près du roi ainsi que de Balin, qui ne témoignait pas autant d'intérêts à la nourriture que ses congénères.

-Tout c'est bien passé ce matin ? Questionna le hobbit. Pas d'incident majeur

Thorin soupira pour la vingtième fois.

-Je pense que jamais je n'arriverai à décider d'un budget pour réhabiliter l'aile droite d'Erebor.

-Pour ce qui est des incidents, nous pouvons simplement relever le manque de réactions suite à ma présentation exhaustive du bilan financier, fit Balin qui semblait avoir du mal à digérer la totale indifférence des membres du conseil.

Thorin soupira pour la vingt-et-unième fois. Balin pouvait rester longtemps comme ça, à ruminer dans sa barbe (sans mauvais jeux de mots).

-Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

-Pour ?

Thorin lança un regard sombre à Bilbon, qui lui fit automatiquement revenir la mémoire. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un nain, un garde pour être précis, pénétra dans la salle. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Thorin et s'inclina.

Le Roi sous la montagne se leva de son siège et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le garde se leva :

-Mes excuses messire, mais nous avons capturer un intrus à l'entrée d'Erebor. Une naine, qui ne semble pas venir d'ici.

Un infime regard à Bilbon lui fit comprendre que cette fois c'était la bonne, Cupidon avait répondu à leur appel.

-Amenez-la, fit-il, la voix grave.

-Bien mon roi.

Le garde se tourna vers la porte et fit un signe à son collègue. Celui-ci s'approcha avec derrière lui la jeune femme, poignets liés.

Thorin fit quelques pas dans leur direction, ses yeux de glace fixés sur leur potentielle sauveuse.

-Détachez-la, ordonna-t-il. Et laissez-nous. Cette jeune personne n'est pas une intruse.

Mélusine fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit la corde lui délier les mains. Elle attarda son regard sur les trois personnes lui faisant face, légèrement intimidée. Deux personnes de taille normale et une plus petite la regardait fixement.

-Je suis Mélusine, fit-elle la voix mal assurée. Pour vous servir.

Elle ponctua cette parole d'une légère courbette.

-Je suis ici à votre demande messieurs et ferai tout pour vous aider.

Elle capta le regard bienveillant de la personne de petite taille. Celle-ci s'avança :

-Bilbon Sacquet, se présenta-t-il. Hobbit de la Comté.

Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à s'approcher. Il lui désigna Balin qui s'inclina profondément et déblatéra longuement sur la bonté de Cupidon, ses prouesses, etc. Ceci fit sourire intérieurement Mélusine, qui ne semblait pas tout à fait en accord avec les dires du nain.

A la fin du monologue, le hobbit se tourna vers le dernier nain.

-Mademoiselle Mélusine, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Roi sous la Montagne, Thorin Oakenshield.

Le roi darda son regard vers la jeune femme. Ne montrant aucune émotion, elle fit une petite révérence, prenant bien soin d'incliner sa tête.

-Monseigneur, je suis ici pour vous servir.

Thorin lui fit un léger signe de tête, appréciant cette marque de respect.

-Ne restons pas ici, fit-il. Allons dans mon bureau.

Le Roi sous la Montagne s'installa face à son bureau et désignant un siège à la jeune femme.

-Asseyez-vous. Bilbon, vous savez où se trouve les chaises.

Mélusine suivit du regard le petit homme qui disparut puis réapparu aussitôt, deux petits sièges en bois dans les bras. Il s'installa aux côtés de Balin, lui-même assit à proximité du roi.

Cette disposition aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise l'angelot. Pourtant celui-ci affichait un regard déterminé mais aussi empreint d'une dose de curiosité.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut Bilbon, à la surprise de tous :

-C'est amusant, fit-il, les yeux rieurs. Jamais je ne vous aurais imaginé comme cela.

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous, si je peux me permettre ?

-Je vous imaginai plus... enfin plus... Enfin vous me comprenez Balin, non ?

Le nain lui lança un regard interloqué qui fit sourire Mélusine.

-Vous voulez que je porte une toge ? Demanda-t-elle. J'en ai emmené avec moi.

-Pourquoi ne les portez-vous pas ?

Cette question venait de Thorin, qui regardait le petit angelot avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Mélusine fixa alors son regard dans le sien.

-Elles sont bien trop transparentes pour être portées à la cour. Au ciel, plus personne n'y porte attention. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs.

-Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez devenue une naine ? Demanda Balin, intéressé.

-Mon maître a mis au point un appareil révolutionnaire. Il permet d'adapter notre apparence de façon à ce qu'elle soit semblable à celles des habitants d'un lieu donné.

Grâce à cela, nous pouvons nous fondre facilement dans la masse, si vous voulez.

Sa réponse parut satisfaire Balin qui s'agitait sur sa chaise, cherchant à trouver une position confortable.

La voix de Thorin s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Bien. Si nous parlions de formalité. Combien nous coûterait votre intervention ?

-Rien Monseigneur. Étant donné que vous m'offrez le gîte et le couvert, je n'aurais pas à dépenser une seule pièce d'or pour moi. Par contre, j'imagine que ce n'est pas vous qui vous occupez de ces choses là, mais j'aurais besoin de vêtements. Les seuls que je possède sont ceux que je porte sur le dos. Je pense restez un certain temps, donc quelques tenues supplémentaires me seraient bien utiles, si je peux me permettre.

-Monsieur Sacquet s'occupera de cela en temps voulu. N'est-ce pas Bilbon ?

Le hobbit acquiesça.

-A présent, nous vous devons des explications concernant votre venue. Mon plus jeune neveu, Kili, ne semble pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Après l'avoir fait examiné de nombreuses fois, nous en avons déduit qu'il n'était pas malade le moins du monde. Nous pensons donc, à ce jour, que...

-Par les Valars, Thorin, cessez vos phrases grandiloquentes, le coupa Balin sans ménagement.

Mélusine esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas au roi, qui se rembrunit.

-Vous pensez qu'il est amoureux, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Exactement.

-Et vous voulez que j'arrive à le mettre en couple avec la personne de son choix, c'est bien ça.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous voulons. Mais cela va être plus difficile que prévu.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien, nous ne savons pas vraiment si Kili est amoureux. Nous pensons...

-Nous vous avons fait mander afin que Kili puisse ouvrir les yeux et se rende compte de ses sentiments. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de mener votre enquête, nous faire part de ses faits et gestes. Nous pourrons alors connaître la personne à l'origine de son trouble.

Mélusine regarda le roi, interloquée :

-Si je comprends bien, je ne savez pas de qui Kili est amoureux, ni même s'il l'est vraiment en fin de compte...

Thorin soupira. Bilbon s'agita et Balin, qui venait enfin de trouver une position assez correcte, se tortilla de nouveau.

De son côté, Mélusine s'affala sur sa chaise. La mission risquait d'être plus compliquée que prévue.

-Parlons de choses moins fâcheuses, si vous le voulez bien. Vous comprendrez certainement que personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là.

Les trois auditeurs acquiescèrent.

-Il nous faut donc trouver une couverture.

-Une couverture ? Fit Bilbon.

-Une couverture ? Fit Balin.

-Une couverture, fit Thorin. Cette jeune femme doit se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. La question est de savoir qui ?

-Pas quelqu'un en lien direct avec la famille royale en tout cas.

-Vous pourrez vous faire passer pour une lointaine cousine, suggéra Bilbon.

Cette idée parut convenir à Balin et Mélusine, mais pas à Thorin qui avait tout de suite trouvée la faille du plan.

-Et comment expliquerez-vous sa taille ?

Le hobbit se tut et se remis à réfléchir. Balin, lui avait trouvé la seule solution possible, mais il ne savait pas si elle allait plaire.

-Mélusine pourrait se faire passer pour votre potentielle fiancée.

L'angelot étouffa un rire heureusement discret, au vu de la tête que faisait le roi. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bilbon, qui éclata d'un rire clair, s'attira un regard noir de la part de Thorin.

Voyant la gêne du roi, Balin clore le sujet.

-Monsieur Bilbon, fit-il, il serait bon que notre invitée se mette au travail sous peu. Montrez lui donc sa chambre. Je me charge de lui trouvez des vêtements.

Le hobbit se leva et s'approcha de Mélusine. Il sortit de sa poche une liasse de feuilles.

-Pour vous aider dans vos observations, vous pouvez d'abord dresser une carte d'identité de Kili. Cela nous aidera tous.

-Bien, fit-elle. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de ma couverture une autre fois.

Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir Thorin lui faisant un signe de tête.

-Ce sera un plaisir pour moi d'être ici, continua-t-elle.

Arrivée à la porte, elle s'inclina et disparu dans le couloir, précédée de Bilbon.

De leur côté, le roi et Balin lâchèrent de concert un profond soupir.

Ce n'était pas demain la veille que Kili allait se trouver fiancé.

* * *

**Carte d'identité n°132796**

_I/ Généralités_

**Prénom** : Kili

**Nom** : … Tiens mais c'est vrai ça. Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte, mais pourtant ça saute aux yeux... On ne le connait pas. Pas même vous Bilbon, j'ai l'impression.

**Age** : … Hum hum, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce point. Etant donné que je n'ai rien compris à l'histoire de Balin concernant l'âge nanesque, je vais donc laisser cette case vide et prendre la liberté d'ajouter un nouveau critère (voir ci-dessous).

**Age estimé au vu du physique** : A vue de nez je dirais approximativement un peu moins de trente ans.

**Taille** : une taille de nain je suppose. Peut-être est-il un peu plus grand que la moyenne

**Cheveux **: bruns

**Yeux** : bruns. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça. Monsieur Bilbon, êtes-vous certain de ne pas connaître la couleur des yeux de Kili ? Si oui, vous êtes un piètre observateur et ils sont bruns. Sinon, vous m'embêtez avec vos formalités à trois francs six sous.

**Barbe** : je ne reviendrai pas sur ce point. Je déteste m'aventurer en terrain glissant...

_II/ Analyse de sa personnalité_ : faite par Bilbon Sacquet et Balin

Mademoiselle Mélusine, nous espérons que vos recherches sur Kili ont porté leur fruit. Avez-vous réussi à remplir la première partie ? Toute annotation supplémentaire sera la bienvenue. Vous pouvez dès à présent prendre connaissance de la seconde partie.

Au plaisir,

Bilbon Sacquet

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mon cher Bilbon,

Je prends la liberté de vous répondre à même cette feuille (est-ce-que c'était ce que vous vouliez, je ne sais pas, mais il y avait un grand espace vide alors...). Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, pour les annotations, je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie, vous verrez pas vous-même.

Sur ces mots, je m'en vais à ma lecture qui s'avèrera, je l'espère, croustillante.

Mélusine

PS : mes annotations seront entre des parenthèses.

_1. A propos de la nourriture :_

**Aime** : le boeuf braisé (oui, pourquoi pas. Avec des carottes ça se mange bien.) ; gibiers en tout genre ; la viande en général si on veut faire plus simple (premier cliché sur les nains vérifié. Ce garçon raffole-t-il également de la bière ?) ; aime aussi le poisson frit et certains légumes : pomme de terre, chou, haricots (la pomme de terre n'est pas un légume,Bilbon. Attention.) ; les tartes et les cakes, surtout ceux aux fruits confits.

**N'aime pas** : les fruits (et les vitamines alors ? Pour un grand guerrier comme toi, il en faut aussi ! Y a pas que les protéines et les féculents dans la vie.)

**Boisson** : eau, vin rouge (avec la viande, je peux comprendre. Mais pour le poisson j'aurais plutôt vu du blanc. Après c'est lui qui voit.), bière (blonde ou brune ? A préciser)

_2. Loisirs : _

**Entraînement à l'arc** (Oh oh ! Pas mal :D)

**Musculation**

**Lecture**, à l'occasion, je pense le soir avant d'aller se coucher (moi aussi je fais ça)

**S'occuper de ses cheveux et tailler sa barbe** (Quoi ? Non c'est pas possible ! Où est passé le "A bas le dictat des poils ! C'est moins d'entretien : on ne passa pas trois heures à se faire des nattes dedans. Ca donne un petit air exotique qui plait beaucoup à ces dames, et en plus on ressemble un chouilla plus à un rôdeur, bref c'est la classe quoi...". Il y a tromperie !)

…

Ca me fait mal d'écrire ça. Si kili le trouvait, il me tuerait certainement. Arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne le sache jamais.

Montre une certaine habilitée au point de croix et au crochet (… … … Chacun fait fait fait c'qui lui plait plait plait... Faites moi confiance Bilbon, je veillerai sur ces fiches comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux.)

_3. Informations diverses :_

**Tic nerveux** : tripote une mêche de cheveux (rien de bien alarmant)

**Violon** (dois-je en déduire qu'il en joue ? A préciser)

**Manie inavouable** : conserve, refuse de laver et parfois porte une paire de chaussettes ayant appartenu à Thorin, Fili ou à un autre membre de la compagnie, on ne sait plus. En tout cas, c'est pas les miennes. Trop laides.

(Mon cher Bilbon, est-ce-que vous aussi vous n'aimez que les chaussettes colorées ? Je serais curieuse de savoir)

_4. Vie sentimentale :_

**Attirance(s) passée(s) **: Thorin Oakenshield, son oncle (Eh bien, il a le sens de la famille ce garçon) ; un nain s'entraînant jadis avec lui, maintenant parti vivre aux Monts de Fer.

**Attirance actuelle** : ai-je vraiment besoin de le noter ? Après tout, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes ici.

**Potentiel de séduction** : à en croire la population et la famille royale, ses charmes ne sont plus à démontrer (c'est joliment dit monsieur Sacquet. Si je peux me permettre, je suis assez d'accord)

**Relation(s) concrète(s) et assumée(s)** : à ce jour, aucune

**Rupture la plus récente **: aucune (voir ci-dessus)

_III/ Nom de code :_

Mademoiselle Mélusine, en tant de Roi sous la Montagne, Thorin requiert l'élaboration d'un nom de couverture pour Kili, son réel patronyme ne devant figurer en aucun cas sur les rapports écris à remettre à sa Majesté, à compter de deux fois par semaine.

Vous avez carte blanche.

Bilbon

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mon cher Bilbon,

Depuis quand est-il question de nom de code ? Et je ne vous parle même pas des rapports écris . Je conviens que je suis aux ordres de Thorin, mais se rend-il compte du temps que cela va me prendre ? Pensez-vous que je pourrais négocier avec lui, ou bien cela est risqué ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ne comptez pas sur moi pour un nom original.

Mel

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard :

Cher Bilbon STOP Ai choisi Tic STOP Pourrai appeler - Tac STOP Impressions ? STOP

Une minute plus tard :

Ou préférez-vous King ? STOP Pourrai appeler - Kong STOP Bien à vous STOP Vais me coucher STOP Mélusine STOP

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Cath : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot. je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre :D Biz

Nana : Ah ah ! Tu as visé juste avec les elfes mais je ne dirais pas c'est qui (hi hi je suis trop machiavélique :P) Non je plaisante. Pleins de biz biz !

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? **

**Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère vous avoir fait sourire quelques fois :D**

**Petite question : est-ce-que la partie carte d'identité vous a plu ? Et pour quel autre personnage aimeriez-vous avoir cette carte ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions là-dessus. Vous pouvez aussi ajouter un ou plusieurs critères et une ou deux questions concernant les personnages.**

**Mélusine se fera une joie d'y répondre :D**

**Review ? **

**Biz biz biz**


End file.
